


Rain

by Oahello2002



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: F/M, Romance, Their in their 20s mostly, everyone's older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oahello2002/pseuds/Oahello2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shared moments between Karl and Avery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences. No dialogue. Just a moment. | I also have an account on fanfiction.net under the username 'marykatebooks' so check out my stories there.

The rain had eased, yet she stayed at his side, hip brushing his - his fingers still curled around her waist as they walked through the night back home. A soft smile graced her lips and she leaned just a little more into his warmth, too comfortable to care if the words they used to describe their relationship had blended into something even deeper in the course of a couple days, something neither were quite ready to admit to. Her side almost melding with his, she sighed against him, and his fingers tightened around her, tugging her even closer - and both subconsciously shortened their steps, slowed their pace, needing to make the walk take just a little longer…


End file.
